Solo quiero cuidarte
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: A pesar del corto tiempo que le tenía de conocer... En tan solo unos segundos al verla llorar, comprendió que lo que sentía por aquella niña, no era pena, ni lástima. Oh no. Era un sentimiento mucho más puro y agradable: Amor.


**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de Kouri; me tome la libertad de utilizar a Garry e Ib. El resto... Bueno, el resto si que es mío.**

**Disfrútalo.**

* * *

**Solo quiero cuidarte.**

* * *

.

.

.

Le miro dormir plácidamente.

Ella era bella. A pesar de su corta edad, esa niña que tenía frente a sus ojos, era bella.

"_Hey, recuerda… Es una niña… Pederasta" _le dijo una voz.

-Me asustaré si no viene de mi cabeza.- murmuró.

_-No sabes…-_escuchó un susurro siendo desvanecido por una brisa.

Se encogió en su lugar. Lo cierto era que, al estar en tan macabro lugar, las alucinaciones ya eran aterradoras a tal grado que comenzaba a dudar de la poca cordura que tenía. Suspiró. No tenía que asustarse, había revisado perfectamente la habitación en la que ahora se encontraban, lo había hecho más que nada por Ib, ya que la pequeña se había desmayado en aquel pasillo después de escapar de cuanto maniquí viviente les perseguía y de cuanta mujer-a-la-mitad-de-cuadro les quería matar.

Y como no hacerlo… Se dijo mentalmente, una chiquilla de ¿Ocho? ¿Nueve años? En un lugar tan aterrador como aquel, con esas cosas andando… Y retratos… Y todo eso… Hasta a él, a sus plenos veintiún años de edad le daba miedo, ¿Cómo no a una niña de esa edad? Se recargo en la pared e instantáneamente sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados.

"_Cansancio, sueño"_ pensó. _"Eso es lo que tienes Garry… Dormir un poco, no te hará daño"_

Pero antes de perderse en los brazos del extraño Morfeo de ese mundo, observó con cuidado la rosa de Ib. Estaba bien afianzada a la mano pequeña y delgada de la castaña… Estaba a salvo, pensó. Ahora optó por ver la suya, que estaba dentro de una bolsa de su extravagante saco, igual de hermosa y viva que la de Ib; respiró con tranquilidad y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Al menos esperaba recuperar un poco las fuerzas para seguir.

.

.

.

.

_-¿Garry?-_escuchó a lo lejos una voz temerosa.-_ ¿Ga-Garry?-_repitieron su nombre.

Pero él se sentía demasiado cansado como para contestar.

Sintió como un ligero movimiento lo balanceaba de un lado a otro. No quería despertar, estaba tan cómodo descansado, que eso… Le estaba molestando un poco.

_-¿Garry?...-_hubo un silencio._-… N-No… No me dejes sola…P-Por favor…_

Entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Esa voz era terriblemente familiar, esa era la voz de Ib. Y al parecer ella, estaba al borde del llanto. Abrió los ojos de golpe y la miró. Ella estaba tapándose el rostro, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas que surcaban por su rostro mojaran su ropa. La pequeña murmuraba incoherencias y lloraba cada vez más fuerte. Él no pudo evitar sentirse miseria por haber preocupado a la niña a tal grado.

Una punzada de felicidad inundo su pecho. Si, era patético viniendo de alguien de su edad. Pero estaba feliz, de que Ib; la niña que tenía enfrente estuviera llorando por él… Se sintió… Querido.

-Garry~-lloriqueaba la niña.- N-No…

-Hey, Ib…-le llamó por lo bajo.- Ib…-posó su mano izquierda en la cabeza de la niña y está levanto su vista acuosa sorbiendo a su paso su pequeña nariz.- Estoy bien, ¿Ves? –Inquirió.- Anda no llores… Todo está bien.

La niña le miro unos minutos más –qué para él fueron eternos.- y después se echó a llorar en el pecho del mayor. No cabe mencionar que el chico de cabellos lilas estaba más que estupefacto ante la reacción de la pequeña… Y de nuevo la punzada cálida que había sentido hace unos instantes, inundo su pecho una vez más…

"_Eso está mal"_ le dijo está vez su mente_. "Es una niña"_

"_¿Y eso qué?"_ Inquirió _"La quiero. Y punto."_

La voz no tuvo argumentos para refutarle.

Entonces un poco más tranquilo –y sin cargo de consciencia.- abrazo a la pequeña por su delicada y fina cadera. Ella se prendió más de su cuello y lloró aún más.

-Pe-Perdona Ib…-murmuraba con un toque de culpabilidad.- Pero… Me había quedado dormido…

-Pensé…Pensé… Qué me habías dejado sola…-murmuró.- Pensé que de nuevo… me dejarían sola…-lloró.

Él la escuchó y sonrió con pesar. Jamás dejaría sola a esta pequeña. Aun así él tuviera que dar la vida por ella. Jamás la dejaría sola. Jamás. Separó sus cuerpos con delicadeza y le miro sonriéndole de la forma más pura y sincera que había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Observó con cuidado a la chiquilla que tenía frente a él; cabellos castaños, ojos avellanas, piel lechosa… Facciones finas, dulces y tiernas.

Le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

Una sonrisa calidad.

Agradable.

Cargada del más puro y sincero amor, qué él había conocido.

Porque… Esa era la primera vez… En veintiún años, en que Garry… Estaba enamorado.

-Ib…-le llamó tratando de trasmitirle el amor que sentía por ella.-… Solo quiero cuidarte, no tengas miedo que aquí estaré yo, cuidaré de ti y si eso implica dar mi vida, lo haré.-Ella le miro asustada, pero él la tranquilizó con un beso en la frente.-… De esta pesadilla contigo me iré… ¿Vale?

Ella le miro y sus ojos al momento de entender las palabras se iluminaron, aquellos ojos avellanas tomaron un tono algo mieloso… Y él quedo aún más extasiado con la presencia de la niña.

-¿Es una promesa?

-Es una promesa.- dijo juntando su dedo meñique con el de ella.

Como agradecimiento, ella le beso la mejilla. Pero él en un descuido movió su cabeza, siendo así un beso en la comisura de los labios. Ambos se alejaron con rapidez y evitaron mirar al otro.

Lo cierto es que ambos estaban sonrojados a más no poder… Y eran conscientes de la presencia del otro. Oh si, la pequeña -ni tan pequeña.- Ib de tan solo diez años, sabía que era ese sentimiento, o al menos tenía una idea: Atracción. Le gustaba Garry en pocas palabras. Y una vez que salieran de ese horrible lugar, le diría lo mucho que lo quería, lo mucho que le gustaba…

-Bien, es hora de irnos, ¿Estás lista, Ib?-dijo levantándose y mirándola algo nervioso.

-S-Sí…-murmuró la niña sonrojándose y tomando la mano de él.

Ahora la situación era diferente. Para ambos, pero más para Garry. Antes su misión era cuidar y proteger a la niña… Ahora eso iba _más_ allá. Su misión ahora era _sacarla_ de ese horrible lugar… Costará lo que costará… Porque quería que ella fuera feliz.

-Entonces no se diga más.-dijo tomándola fuerte de la mano.- Es hora de irnos ya de este apestoso lugar.

Ib rio, y él sonrió. Amaba la música que producía su voz con las risas. Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que amaban todo lo que implicaba a Ib. Todo. A pesar del corto tiempo –que era demasiado para ellos.- que estaba pasando con ella. Y por eso, lucharía por salvarla y sacarla de ahí. Le enseñó su rosa azul y ella hizo lo mismo con la roja. Ambos sonrieron y se tomaron fuerte de la mano.

Garry abrió la puerta y juntos traspasaron esa puerta.

En busca de la felicidad.

En busca de la realidad.

En busca de su salvación.

En busca… De estar con el otro en lugar que no fuera ese.

Siempre.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo~ Dos historias en una misma madrugada xD Bueno, cuando la inspiración llega, llega. Me basé en el pedacito del juego en donde Ib se desmaya después de huir de los cuadros y maniquís y ver le cuadro de sus padres. Aunque claro, modifiqué algunas cosillas n/n**

**Espero al menos sea de su agrado.**

**Como ha regresado -creo.- mi inspiración, me dedicaré a actualizar los pergaminos empolvados que tengo por aquí. Comentarios, sugerencias, mentadas de madre... Se los agradecería si lo dejan por un Review.**

**Ja Nee~**

**Yuki'~**


End file.
